Just a Kid
by Clara Rose Stark
Summary: Rewrite of X1 when Logan and Marie meet. Goes very off course from there. This is in Marie's POV. Read Not just a Kid to get Logan's POV.
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hello!! If you have been reading my Rogan story "Not just a kid" this is the companion story to that. This follows the same story but in Maries POV as the other story is in Logans POV. This story gets a bit tricky with all the voices.** **Maries voice in her head is bold.** ** _Bad guy is in Italic Bold_** Ron is Underlined

 _Stacy is italic bold_ **If Marie is just thinking to herself it is normal. sometimes the voices will answer her own thoughts though. Also sometimes when Marie is talking to her voices she might accidently talk outloud. which you can see in the other story from Logans POV. If you have any questions please ask!** **if this is your first time reading and you haven't read the companian fic in Logans POV please do!! I am on chapter 5 in that one!!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

"Put your hands on the heater." He says to me. No he can't touch me. I jerk away. I don't want to hurt him. He saved me. I think I see hurt flash in his eyes. Hurt? Why?

"I'm not gonna hurt ya kid." he says.

 ** _He will. He will hurt you. Just like I was going to._**

 _Shut up you asshole._

 **It's ok Stacy hang on. I just gotta lock him away.**

"I'm sorry mister, it was real nice of you back there to help me. But um...I don't want to hurt you." I say to him. I pull my coat closed tighter. Gosh. What was I thinking. I barely fought him off. I just can't stand going through life anymore with no….hope.

"Kid, you can't hurt me. I promise." he says to me with a smirk.

 _Well he sure is full of himself isn't he?_

 **I seem to recall you liking what you saw while he was fighting.**

"Look it's nothin personal,you helped me and I'm grateful but….when people touch me something happens." Ohh how I would hate for anything to happen to him, I mean he is so nice. Saving me. Plus I have to agree with Stacy. He is quite a man...

"Like what?" He asks me

"They just get hurt."

 **Stacy? Could you go get Mac? I need help locking this guy up.**

 ** _Can't keep me away long little girl. I will get out and rape your brain...I will.._**

 _Alright. Enough from you guy. Let's go._

"Listen kid, We will get a hotel room and some food. I will take you shopping in the morning. Get you some new clothes. Sound good." I realize he has been talking. The man who saved me. I stop talking to my voices. I must seem crazy to him.

"I will make sure the room has two beds."

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

 _Why do you think baby? He wants something from you like all the rest._

 **No. He seems different.**

 _Maybe_

"To be honest kid. I'm not sure. But I couldn't just leave ya there." He seems to say with a chuckle.

 _Well shit. Maybe he really is just a good guy. _

**Yeah. He seems nice and warm. I like him.**

 _Like him how?_

 **I don't know yet.**

I smile at him. I want him to know I appreciate what he has done for me. But I am so tired. He seems so nice. I scoot over to his warmth and lay my head in his lap. I am just so cold. My voices have quieted down and Mac got that asshole locked away. I drift off to sleep.

I hear a loud noise and wake with a start. I realize he is carrying me. He could have touched my skin. No I need to get away. I don't want to hurt him.

 _Marie. It's ok he hasn't touched your skin._

"Put me down!!" I yell over Stacey's voice.

"Ok ok." he says while setting me down. "Sorry I just..didn't want to wake you."

"I just didn't want to hurt you." I say

Marie child. What wrong? Are you ok? Where are we anyway.

 _Ron. Where have you been? Pay attention! Maybe he wants to give you some loving Marie. I mean you like him right?_

 **Will you shut up! It's not a nice thing to say.**

 **He seems nice. He got a room with two beds. Like he said.**

 _Yeah but he is a sexy beast isn't he?_

 **What! Yeah he is but..**

 _So you gonna do him? I think he likes you also!_

 **No! He does not.**

Child. He looks dangerous. Do you really think…

 _He is dangerous. Also hot! Plus he saved her!_

I am gonna head back to my room then. 

**Sorry Ron!** **I can only listen to one of you at a time. Now you gone and made him think I'm crazy.**

Gosh. I have gone and made him uncomfortable. Look he looks so nervous. With those tight pants and sexy hair and….

 _Yeah baby!_

 **I need a cold shower now.**

I look into the bathroom room. "They have soap and shampoo!!!" Gosh! I don't know how long it has been since I had a shower. I hope he doesn't need it first. I could really use a shower….with soap! "Do you mind if I take the shower first sugah?! It helps me to make them be quiet." I look over at him, He looks surprised. Did I just call him sugah!?

"What. Um ya sure. I'll um run across the street to the diner for some food." He says.

The shower is amazing. I get my hair all clean and wash all the grime and dirt away. My voices stay quiet while I relax and bathe. I can't get the image of that man out of my head. He must be what? 35 at least and I am 17. So yeah get any thought of you guys together out of your head now Marie. Like he would want some skinny, scrawny, teenager he can't even do anything with. I bet he has been with tons of women who know just what to do.

I get out and wrap a towel around me and realize I left my bag out in the room. He is probably not back yet. I open the bathroom door, then I hear the main door open. In he walks with food bags. He looks up and just stares at me and drops the food. He doesn't look away. For a second I think he might run over and kiss me. At least that is the look he is giving me.

"Shit kid, I'm sorry." He stammers out. I start to blush realizing I am just in my towel. Gosh. I have so much skin showing. It must freak him out.

"Sorry. Um I just left my bag out here and needed to find my jammies." I say as sweetly as I can as to not scare him.

He picks up the food and puts it on the table and grabs my bag. I didn't expect him to bring it over to me. But suddenly he is standing right in front of me. He is so big and muscles and so freaking hot. He hands me my bag.

"Thanks" I smile at him. "um I will be right out and we can talk." I run back into the bathroom to get my jammies on before I grab him and make him realize I'm not just a kid. Gosh. How does he do this to me?!

I head out pulling my gloves on not wanting to freak him out more. I spy the burger sitting there and forgetting my manners I dig right in. I say a quick prayer in my head thanking God for the food and asking for forgiveness for not praying before I ate.

"So, what's your name?" He asks. Breaking into my silent pray.

"Rogue" I say after politely swallowing my bit of food.

"What kind of name is Rogue?" He asks me with a growl and his eyebrow quirked up. Which looks so good.

"I don't know." I say. I look down at his tags which say Wolverine. "What kind of name is Wolverine?"

He grabs them and puts them in his shirt. I must have hit a nerve there. "My name's Logan." He says while still chewing his burger. For some reason I feel like he is trusting me.

"Marie"

 **End Chapter Notes: Please review!! Checknout Logans POV in the story "Not just a Kid". Check out my other Rogan Belle of the Ball!! Review Please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HELLO AGAIN!! I WILL TRY AND POST AGAIN IN A DAY OR SO AS TO CATCH UP TO WERE I AM IN LOGAMS POV IN NOT JUST A CHILD. I PLAN ON POSTUNG A NEW CHAPTER THERE TOMORROW. HERE IS HOW THE VOICES WORK.

 **Marie is bold.** _Stacy is underline italic_ Ron is just Underlined

 ** _Mac is bold italic_** AGAIN SOMETIMES LOGAN CAN HEAR WHAT MARIE SAYS IN HER HEARD BECAUSE SHE ACCIDENTALLY TALKS OUTLOUD. ALSO THERE WILL BE SOMETHINGS IN THIS STORY NOT IN LOGAMS AND VICE VERSA. IF YOU WANT THE FULL AFFECT. REEAD LOGANS ALSO!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

We eat in silence for awhile. My voices are staying quiet for now which I am thankful for. Logan keeps glancing at my gloves but otherwise I can't read him.

"How old are ya kid?" He asks after downing his beer and scooting back in his chair.

"17" I say quietly. I wanna say 18. Because then maybe….

No child. You are 17. Should not be lying to a feral man.

 **Feral?**

 _Ron. Why did you have to tell her? It's just part of his mutation hun. He is like an animal._

 **Doesn't seem like an animal.**

"Thanks for the food. It's the best food I have had in awhile." I say to him.

"Yeah. Sure. So where were you headed? Been on the road for awhile?" He asks me in a nervous kind of way.

"I always wanted to go on this trip to Alaska once I graduated. But then I got my mutation and well. I figured if I was out on my own I might as well head up there." I say.

 **I feel like I should be truthful to him. He helped me. He saved me.**

 _Yeah. I think he cares for you._

 **How? We just met.**

She didn't answer though.

"So I'm sure you think I'm crazy but I'm not." I say. I'm sure he has heard me talk to myself. I look up at him. He is looking at me with such sad eyes.

"I have these voices in my head."

Yeah that sounds pretty crazy child.

"ok well yeah that sounds crazy. But when I turned 15 I had my first kiss. A boy named Cody. He was real nice. I put him in a comma. That's the first time my mutation came on. Mama and Daddy said I had a demon in me and Locked me in my room. One day they threw a duffle bag at me and told me to take what I wanted. Mama snuck me an envelope of money, $200. I don't think daddy knew about the money. They drove me to a bus station a couple hours away and left." I tell him. He growls and I look up at him. He looks so angry.

"I'm sorry darlin. That's tough. Being on the road for two years on your own." He says to me.

"Well. Not really two years. For the first 6 months I made my way up here. But one day I got caught….was stuck in a lab for year." I say, then the tears start to well up. But I try and hold them back. I can't think of that now. I look at Logan and he looks like he has seen a ghost. His hands are clenched and I think I see a glimmer of silver in his knuckles like his claws might come out.

"Logan? You ok. You look pale sugah." I ask. Worried I said something wrong

"Umm sorry. Just. I know what it's like. I was in a lab. I don't remember a lot. Just what's in my nightmares. But it was pretty bad. From what I can tell they cut me open and laced my bones with metal. I heal so that's why I didn't die. I don't know if I had the claws already or they gave them to me. But I woke up naked n bloody in the woods. That was 15 years ago. I don't remember anything before that." He says it all without looking at me. For some reason I am more upset for him than myself. I look down at his hands again. Those claws. How Many times has he released them? They must hurt. I realize I have gotten up and I am walking towards him. I don't know why I'm not scared. But I'm not. I rub his knuckles where the claws come out. He doesn't flinch from me. Which is surprising since I could kill him.

I really hope he answers no to my question.

"Does it hurt? When they come out?" I ask. He seems surprised by my question. He tightens his first. Clears his throat.

"Everytime." He says. I want to cry for him. I try to smile and turn away before I grab him and hug him. I go and sit back down. I guess I could tell him about my mutation.

"When I touch someone. I drain them. With mutants I get their powers for a bit. It wears off after awhile. But I also get a piece of that person in my head. Their memories also. So at the lab they had me drain a lot of people….kill alot."

 ** _Marie. It wasn't your choice._**

 **Mac….I am so sorry.**

"I didn't want to…" I say to Logan. I don't want him to think I am a monster.

"I know darlin." Logan says. Cutting me off and grabbing my hand. "You don't have to tell me."

I don't want to. A part of me doesn't. But I have never told anyone.

 ** _Maybe if you tell someone. Someone who has been through something similar. It could help._**

 **Thanks Mac...maybe your right.**

"Thanks. But for some reason it feels good to get it out. I have never told anyone before." I tell him.

"Well usually if it was a quick touch I don't get much and they are quiet. Some of them just stay quiet on their own, like Cody. He doesn't talk much. But he is real nice when he does. Some of the meaner people I lock in a room. If I don't they try and take over me. But there is Ron, he was a nice truck driver, gave me a ride once. He brushed my skin on accident. He was fine. He told me his grandson was a mutant and gave me a few bucks to help me. He talks to me alot in my head. Then there is Stacy. I met her in a truck stop restroom. She showed me how to braid my hair. She is a stripper but she also is in medical school. She was real smart. She talks to me also. She says things sometimes that are a little….embarrassing. I make sure not to look at people's memories though. They are private. It's not right of me to."

That felt good. Getting it all out. He is still holding my hand and I am thankful. He doesn't mind touching me even through gloves. Which is a nice feeling. Since most people won't even do that once they figure out what I can do.

"Thanks for listening sugah."

He is looking at me with a bit of gold in his Hazel eyes. I have seen a similar look in men who have picked me up and wanted something from me. I can do something for him. He has helped me so much. He seems like he would be nice to me. I can't really touch him but I can do other things for him as long as there is a barrier like a condom. I know I can. I remember what they had me do at the lab. But he would be nicer, gentler. I know it.

"Umm..listen, thanks for the food and hotel room. Thanks for listening also." I glance over at the bed. I think I'm starting to blush. Great now he will know I'm just a newbie at all this. I start to pick at a loose string on my gloves. "I don't have any money to repay you. I know my skin is not touchable. But I can…"

"What!" He yells cutting me off. "No you don't have to….no." He says clearing his throat and adjusting his pants. "Listen I don't normally do this. Picking people up. I do things on my own. I might take a girl to bed but I'm never there the next morning and she sure as shit is not staying in my room. But I wanted to help you. I just… fuck, I'm not good with words."

Does he not want me? It's because of my skin. I have gone and scared him.

 _Sorry Marie._

 **What?**

Suddenly I'm pushed to the back of my mind and Stacy is in control. But she is stopping me from seeing things.

 **Stacy!! Stacy don't! You could hurt him! Stacy please!!**

What is she doing?

 **I don't know but she won't let me see.**

Maybe it is best if she takes control here. Since she you know...has done this before.

 **But. No. She might hurt him. I don't want him hurt.**

Suddenly Stacy let's go of control and I rush back. I smell him. Cedar, cigars, motor oil and the beer he was just drinking. My hand is on his chest right over his heart. I look down and realize my gown is pulled up revealing my legs. I am to close. He smells so good. But he looks confused.

"Marie?" He asks. But he doesn't push me away. Did she do something for him?

I jump up and back away from him. I am so embarrassed. His claws are out. Did she scare him she must have. I was so close

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. That was...what did she do?!" I ask him. I am so scared. He slides his claws in and takes a step closer to me.

"Nothing darlin. Just telling me to treat ya right. That's all." He says with a chuckle.

 _I really was hun. I wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you. I didn't do nothing. I swear._

"I am so sorry. I was so close to you and I was…" Gosh. I was so close to him. I could have touched him. I could have kissed him. Ok. Push that thought out of your head. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Logan." I run over and jump in bed. Covering up so he can't see how much I am blushing. I just need to sleep.

 _I am sorry Marie. I just wanted to help. I wanted to make sure he wasn't gonna leave you or kick you out._

 **It's ok Stacy. I know you care.**

 **Ron?**

Yes my child?

 **Can you sing me to sleep. I think it will help calm me.**

Of course dear. Oh Lord my God. When I in awesome wonder. Consider all the words they hands have made…….

I notice Logan has got in bed and turned the light off. Then I drift off to sleep.

END CHAPTER NOTE: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT STACY SAID TO LOGAN. RRAD NOT JUST A CHILD. LOGANS POINT OF VIEW!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
